At a distance
by stephy31
Summary: Paul has been keeping Stephanie at a distance, but John is ready and willing to show her all the attention she needs. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie McMahon walked into the arena in Greenwich and headed towards her office

Stephanie McMahon walked into the arena in Greenwich and headed towards her office. She was late because her flight had been delayed and she had a couple of meetings with superstars that she had to get to.

She walked into her office for the evening and noticed that Paul had put his things in the room but he was not in the room at all. She placed her bags in the corner by his and went to sit behind her desk.

Just as she was about to sit down and look at the rating reports that were on her desk, her door opened and Paul walked into the room.

"Hey, your dad wants to see you after the show." He said not looking at her and just sitting down on the couch and turning to the television that was in the room.

"Okay, so when did you get here honey?" She asked looking at him wandering if he would talk to her or not.

"Couple of hours ago why?" He asked still not looking at her.

"Just asking," She said trying to hold back her tears.

He had been really distant with her for a few months now, but lately he had been pretty much ignoring her and all she could think was that she had to be doing something wrong.

She looked back at him and wanted to say something but refrained from it and just looked at her paperwork and tried to put it out of her mind.

Just as she was getting started on the paperwork she had to do for the evening, John Cena walked into the room. He looked from Paul to Stephanie and then proceeded over to Stephanie's desk.

He sat down in the chair opposite her and waited until she was done signing whatever it was she was doing to speak. "You wanted to see me?" He asked once she set her pen down.

"Yeah, just wanted to have a meeting about your upcoming storylines on Raw and everything."

"Oh okay," He looked at Paul again before turning back to look at her.

Stephanie noticing how uncomfortable John seemed to be talking about it in front of Paul and turned to look at her husband. "Honey?"

"What?" He asked still looking at the television set.

"I am in my meeting right now, do you mind going to Shawn's locker room or something to watch the show."

"So now I can't be in here?"

"Not when I am in a meeting, it is a distraction."

"Fine, whatever, I have better things to do anyway." With that he got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry, you didn't have to do that." John said as he looked at her.

"It's alright, its not like he was paying me any attention or anything." Stephanie said without realizing it. She did a few moments later and looked down for a moment before looking back into his blue eyes.

"Sorry, you probably didn't need to know that."

"Its okay Steph, I don't mind. So what are you two fighting about?" He asked in curiosity.

"We aren't, he has just been distant lately. I have tried to talk to him but he isn't really interested in what I have to say anymore."

"Who wouldn't be interested in something someone as beautiful as you has to say?"

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Cena?"

"Since when do you call me that? And maybe I am what are you going to do about it?"

She smiled softly at him before looking down at her lap for a moment. She looked back up at him and saw a smile on his face as well.

"Well since I felt like it, and nothing."

"Nothing huh?" He asked smiling at her knowing that she was flirting with him as well. He had, had a crush on her since he had started in the company and it had only developed more since had gotten to know her.

"Nope, maybe I like it."

"Well I would hope so, but it's not everyday I am talking to such a good looking woman."

She laughed softly and felt herself start to blush a little. "Well thank you and I know that can't be true."

"But it is, and why are you blushing? Doesn't Paul tell you how beautiful you are all the time?"

"He used to tell me that almost every morning but he stopped, I guess he doesn't think it anymore."

"The thing with him is really upsetting you isn't it?" John asked concerned for her.

"Yeah, but there is nothing I can do really, he has just put up a wall."

He noticed that she had started to tear up a little so he got out of his chair and walked around the desk. He reached her chair and turned it so that she was facing him and kneeled down looking her in the eyes.

He put his arms around her and took her into his strong arms. As he pulled away from her he looked into her eyes and saw something he had never seen in them before. Before he knew what was happening she had leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

He was in shock for a moment but then came to his senses and kissed her back, a minute later she pulled away and stood up and backed away from him.

"I shouldn't have done that, I am married to a great man, and I am so sorry."

"A great man?"

"Yeah, Paul is great. Most of the time anyway. I'm sorry I have to go."

With that she ran out of the office and left him in there alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

John stood in Stephanie's office for a few moments before deciding to go after her

John stood in Stephanie's office for a few moments before deciding to go after her. He wanted her to see that what she did was not a mistake and that if Paul were that great of a husband she wouldn't have done it.

He opened the door and stepped out into the hall. He turned his head to the right but didn't see her. He then turned his head to the left and saw her turning the corner.

He hurried after her, he turned the corner and saw to his disgust that Paul was now with her and had apparently started paying attention to her. He kept walking, intending to walk past when he heard bits of the conversation they were having.

"Why are you always ignoring me?" Stephanie said tears forming in her blue eyes.

"I don't ignore you Stephanie; I just need my space sometimes that's all."

"Fine, go and take your space, but you can get your own room tonight at the hotel."

"Sounds like a great idea." With that Paul stormed off.

It was then that Stephanie saw John standing there looking at her. She went to turn and walk away but he reached out and gently grabbed her arm to turn her around to face him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he is just acting weird. I just don't think we should be around each other right now John."

"That's fine, but I need to know what was with that kiss back in your office."

"SHHH…"

He looked around before turning back to her. "There is no one in the hall but us Steph,"

"Let's just go back to my office okay? We can talk there."

He let go of her arm and she started walking back towards her office. He followed closely behind her. They reached the room and she opened the door letting him go in first. She walked in after him and closed the door.

She locked it before walking over to the couch and sitting down. John sat near her and turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry I kissed you John, I guess it was because you showed me some attention and it's not like your bad looking or anything."

"You think I'm cute huh?"

She let out a small smile. "You're more then cute."

"Was that a smile I detected on the fare Stephanie's face?" He asked gently taking her chin in his hand and turning her face toward him. "And you don't have to be sorry."

"I'm a married woman John."

"I know, but you don't have to say sorry to me, I liked it. I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't."

"I know that John, but like I said I'm married so we can't do anything."

"Can I tell you something Steph?"

"Sure."

"I have had the biggest crush on you since I started here, you want to know why?"

"Why?" She asked blushing slightly.

"Because not only are you beautiful Steph, you have this confidence about you that makes you so sexy."

She blushed again, turning her head away from him.

"Steph, come on, look at me."

She turned her head back towards him and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. She felt herself leaning forward to kiss him again but pulled away at the last second.

"John, I can't, I am so sorry but I can't."

"Why don't you do what you want to do?"

"I have Paul."

"Are you happy with him though?"

"John, I just can't. This has to end with that one kiss and nothing more. Yes I am attracted to you but I can't."

He leaned forward a little. "It doesn't, just give in Steph." With that he closed the distance between them.

She knew she should stop it, but something about his lips on hers made her wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her onto his lap.

She pulled away from him and sat up.

"Steph what are you doing?"

She pushed his back, back against the cushions and straddled his lap leaning down to kiss him once again. He pulled away a few minutes later and placed soft fluttery kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

She moaned and he knew that she wanted him and wouldn't push him away so he moved one of his hands on her thigh, moving it upwards, up her skirt. He reached the top of her panties and placed a finger inside the strap and wrapped it around his finger.

She sat down completely on his lap and started slowly grinding against him. He moaned against her neck and took his hand out from under her skirt placing both of his hands on her hips.

He then turned her over so that she was lying on her back on the couch. He positioned himself between her legs and leaned in and kissed her once again. He ran his hand back up her thigh and was just reaching the top of her panties again when someone knocked on the door.

She pushed him off of her and stood up to go and see who was at the door. She stopped before reaching it and turned around fixing her clothes.

"Go sit at the desk so it looks like we were in a meeting."

He did as she told him to and she opened the door to see Paul on the other side of it.

"Hey honey."

"I am sorry I was so rude to you earlier baby."

"I am sorry too."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and that's when he saw John at the desk. "Am I interrupting a meeting?"

"Yeah you were, but you can stay if you want."

"No, you have your meeting but call me after. Ill come back from Shawn's locker room. We can talk later alright?"

"Okay Paul." With that Paul leaned down and kissed her cheek before leaving.

She shut and locked the door again before walking over to John. "I know, you don't want to do this anymore."

Without saying a word she got back on his lap, she placed one leg on each side of him on the chair and sat down again.

"Still hard?"

He laughed slightly, "Yeah I am."

She leaned in to kiss him but he stopped her. "What about Paul?"

"Don't worry about him right now."

He leaned up and kissed her; he parted her lips and placed his tongue in her mouth. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew that after what Paul had just said and done she should be happy about what progress they were making, but all she could think about was how John was making her feel at that very moment.

He stood up and walked back over to the couch and sat her down on her feet so that he could lay down on it. She climbed back on top of him and leaned in to kiss him. He reached his hand back up her leg and grabbed the top of her panties pulling them down slightly.

He motioned for her to stand up and he pulled them down her legs. She stepped out of them and they lay forgotten about on the floor and she sat down on his legs. She put her hands on the crotch of his shorts rubbing.

"Does that feel good?"

"Oh god yeah." He moaned as she continued to rub him. She unbuttoned his shorts and then slowly undid the zipper. She took him out of his shorts and boxers and leaned down. She licked the head of him and then sat up.

She moved forward and sat over him on her knees. He took his manhood in his hands and placed the tip of himself into Stephanie. She moaned softly and sat down making him go all the way in her.

She started moving up and down on him, practically bouncing. He sat up and leaned in to kiss and nibble her neck as she continued to ride him. He moaned against her neck as she raked his back with her nails.

He grabbed her waist and turned her over, as he did this they both fell to the floor but neither seemed to notice. He moved in and out of her faster as he heard her moan in his ear.

She wrapped her legs around him as she leaned up a little. "Faster." She moaned into his ear.

He moved himself in and out of her at a faster pace, and a few minutes later felt her reach her high. He continued to move in and out of her and a moment later he released into her. He placed a small peck on her neck before rolling off of her and onto his back on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie laid there for a moment before sitting up and then making a move to stand up

Stephanie laid there for a moment before sitting up and then making a move to stand up. John grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down and partially on top of him. He smiled up at her as she looked at him.

"I need to get up so I can get dressed and go talk to Paul."

"Okay, but can I get a kiss goodbye first?" He asked smiling at her again.

"Sure you can." She said smiling at him.

She leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the lips; he deepened the kiss for a moment before letting her pull away and stand up. He stood up as well and the both of them got dressed before she went to the mirror on the wall.

She fixed her make up and her hair before walking to the door. She gave John one last peck on the lips before opening the door. They both stepped out of the room and went separate ways.

Stephanie walked down the hall and towards Shawn's locker room. She got to the door and knocked on it. A moment later Shawn answered and turned back towards the door. Paul walked to the door a moment later.

"Hey Steph."

"Hey, are you ready to talk?"

"Yeah I am."

"My office?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"Are you going to bring your bag?" She asked as she saw him walk out of the room without it.

"I can get it later."

"Okay."

He went to grab her hand as they were walking down the hall but thought better of it. She saw his attempt to do so though and reached out and grabbed his hand. He smiled softly at her as they continued down the hallway.

They reached her office and walked into it. He sat down on the couch and she sat down next to him. He took her hand and held it tightly in his own.

"I am so sorry I have been treating you so bad baby. I don't know what I was thinking."

"But why were you treating me like that?" Stephanie asked softly.

"I don't know, I was just stressed with the show and my matches and everything."

"Well you don't need to take it out on me honey."

"I know that and I am so sorry."

"Okay I forgive you." Stephanie said leaning over and kissing him on the lips before pulling away and looking at him.

"I have a match to get ready for baby,"

"I know, so go get your bag and get ready, or you can get ready in his locker room."

"I am going to go and get my bag and get ready in here honey. I will be right back."

With that he got up and walked out of the room. As he left and the door closed behind him she looked to where he had been sitting. She saw something silver poking out of the cushion and pulled it out of the couch.

She realized it was the chain John had been wearing earlier that evening. Just then her phone rang. She leaned over and picked it up, seeing it was John she answered it.

"Hey,"

"Hey Steph, I left my…"

"Chain," She finished for him.

"Yeah, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah I have it in my hand, I just saw it, Paul was sitting on it the whole time, so I am just happy that he didn't see it."

"Yeah so am I. Should I come and get it or what?"

"I can bring it to you tomorrow; he should be back any minute now. How about me meet for breakfast or something."

"Sounds great, my hotel room? I mean we can't meet like that in public."

"Yeah your room sounds great."

"Okay I will see you then Steph."

"Okay bye."

She hung up the phone just as Paul walked into the room. "Who was that honey?"

"Wrong number."

Paul got ready for his match while Stephanie sat on the couch watching the show. Halfway through the show she remembered the paperwork she had to do for her father and got up to go over to her desk.

"I'm up next baby." Paul said coming over to her desk and standing next to her chair.

"Good luck in your match sweetie."

"Thanks." He then leaned down and pecked her lightly on the cheek.

He walked out of the room and down to the gorilla for his match. She was just signing the last of the paperwork when her father walked into the room.

"Hello Princess."

"Hi daddy." She said getting up and walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back before pulling away and sitting down in one of the chairs across from hers at her desk. She sat back down in her chair and turned to look at him.

"What can I do for you daddy?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about maybe returning to the show."

"I don't know daddy, I am so busy backstage that I don't know if I would have time for everything."

"Well at least think about it princess."

"I will daddy."

"Okay, have you finished that paperwork I had sent to you earlier?"

"Yeah daddy, I just finished it."

"Great," He said taking the folder that she was handing to him. He looked through it and saw that everything appeared to be in order.

"Thank you princess." With that he stood up and walked out of the room.

She was once again alone, so she turned to the television that had been left on and saw the end of Paul's match with Jeff Hardy. She saw him win the match and a small smile appeared on her face.

She continued to watch the show knowing that Paul would be back any moment to shower and change into his street clothes. A few moments later she heard her phone beep from her purse.

She got up and walked over to the side table by the couch. She opened her purse and pulled out her phone. She looked at the screen and saw that she had a text message. She pushed the button to open the message and read what it said.

**Steph, I think we need to talk about what we want to do about us, how long can you stay tomorrow morning?**

**-John**

She thought for a moment before replying to the message.

**John, I can just tell Paul that I am shopping with my mom so I can probably stay for an hour or two.**

With that she sat her phone down and just as she had done that Paul walked into the room. He walked over to his bag and got his shower stuff out of it before walking over to her.

"I will be in the shower babe." He said once again kissing her on the cheek before walking into the bathroom to shower.

She heard her phone beep again so she picked it up and once again pressed the button to bring up the message.

**That sounds great, can't wait to see you.**

She let a small smile come across her face before putting her phone back into her bag. She leaned back against the couch to watch the last match. Once the show was over Paul walked out of the bathroom.

He was now completely dressed and had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah,"

He stood up and walked over to where their bags were. He picked both of them up before heading to the door. She opened the door for him and allowed him to leave the room before her.

They walked down the hall and towards the parking lot. He opened the back door of the car before throwing the bags into the backseat. He then got into the drivers side of the car and started the car.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, and held it the entire way back to the hotel where they were staying.


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and he parked the car

They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and he parked the car. Paul ran around to the other side to open the door for Stephanie. He grabbed her hand once again when she got out of the car.

He closed the car door and then the two of them walked towards the entrance of the hotel. They walked in and then took the elevator up to their room on the top floor. Once inside the room Paul put their bags down and led her over to the couch.

They sat down and then he turned to look at her. "So I think we should talk."

"So do I Paul?" She said looking at him as well. "Why have you been so distant with me lately?"

"I don't know, I think I was just worried about us because I see the way other guys look at you, not to mention that you have a tendency to flirt with guys."

"What does that have to do with you ignoring me?"

"I guess I was putting up a wall because I didn't want to feel the pain that would come if you found someone you would rather be with."

"I love you Paul and I don't want to be with anyone else." She said taking his hand in both of hers.

"I know you love me, and I love you to. I know I shouldn't have done that to you but I just…couldn't help it."

"I guess I understand, but you have nothing to worry about honey." With that she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

She pulled away a moment later though thinking about the chain that John had left behind and her breakfast with him the next day.

"What's wrong baby?" Paul asked when he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Nothing honey, just tired."

"Okay if you say so babe, let's go to bed then."

"I will be there in a moment; I just want to put my phone on the charger and then get ready."

"You can just come to bed naked." He said smirking at her.

"I know I could, but I just don't feel up to it tonight. I think I am coming down with something."

"Okay babe, I can get my make up sex tomorrow then right?"

"Yeah of course. I am going out with my mother tomorrow morning by the way."

"That's fine; I was going to have breakfast with Shawn anyway."

"Okay great." She stood up and leaned down to press a kiss on his lips before walking over to where she had placed her purse earlier.

She took out her phone and charger as Paul walked into the bedroom part of the hotel room. She plugged in the charger and then plugged it into her phone. When the screen lit up she noticed she had a text message.

**Hey Steph, just thought I would say goodnight and that my bed is always open to you...lol**

She pressed the button to respond and began to press the keys to respond to his message.

**I am sure I am, be ready for breakfast at 8:30?**

She sat the phone down on the table and went over to her bag to grab her nightgown. As she was getting ready to change her phone beeped. She went back over to it and picked it up to read his response.

**Sounds great, call me in the morning and we can decide where to go.**

She once again hit the reply button and responded to his message,

**I will come by your room in the morning, see you in the morning.**

With that she sat down her phone and went to change. She stripped out of her clothes and put on the little nightgown.

She walked into the bedroom and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and her hair.

"Do you know what that nightgown does to me?" Paul asked from the bed.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Maybe I do."

He got up and walked into the bathroom, he stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders gently while she finished getting ready for bed.

"Is that why you got dressed out there and not in here?" He asked leaning down to kiss her neck a little.

"Yeah it is actually."

He continued to kiss her neck as she placed her hand on the back of his head and gripped his hair gently.

She moaned softly as he kissed the sensitive place on her neck. She removed her hand from his head and placed it behind her just in front of her ass. She turned her hand around and placed her hand on him.

It was then that she realized he was naked. She felt him get aroused as she rubbed him. He turned her around and lifted her up onto the counter.

He leaned in to kiss her once again and placed his hands on her bare thighs. He ran one of his hands up her smooth leg and to the top of her panties. He then placed his hands around her and lifted her into his arms without breaking the kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. He finally broke the kiss to lay her on the bed; he then climbed on top of it and leaned over her. She leaned up to kiss him and let his tongue in her mouth.

He sat up and pulled her into a sitting position as well; he then reached down and grabbed the bottom of her nightgown, lifting it up and over her head. He then pushed her gently so that she was lying on her back once again.

He reached down and took the straps of her panties pulling them down and off of her. She then placed a leg on each side of him as he positioned himself over her. He slowly lowered himself and entered her.

She let out a moan as he entered her and wrapped an arm around his neck grabbing a hold of his hair. He moved in and out of her slowly, hearing her moaning loudly. He quickened his pace as he thrust himself back into her.

She let out a small scream as she ran her nails down his back causing him to groan into her neck. He felt himself start to reach his peak so he once again quickened his pace. He thrust into her harder.

She moaned again feeling herself about to reach her high, she grabbed a hold oh his hair once again as their hips moved in sync.

A few moments later she screamed out his name as she finally reached her high. He thrust in and out of her a few more times before he released himself inside of her.

He rolled off of her and lay on his back breathing hard. She cuddled herself into his side and placed an arm across his waist and she laid her head on his chest.

He brought the sheet up and covered the both of them as they lay there. A few moments later she spoke.

"I think that was the best sex we have ever had."

"Yeah I know, it's probably because it's been a couple of weeks." He said closing his eyes and wrapping his arm around her tighter.

She laid there in silence and a few minutes later she heard his breathing even out and knew that he was asleep. She pulled away from Paul and turned over facing the opposite direction as he was.

She brought the sheet up around her more and thought about John and Paul. She was attracted to John but she knew that she loved Paul. Although John was a little rougher then Paul was and she really enjoyed that.

As she drifted off to sleep all she could think about was the way John had felt inside of her and how much she wanted to feel it once again.

The next morning she woke up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done with that she walked back into the room and saw that Paul was still sleeping. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Wake up honey." She said rubbing his arm.

He mumbled before turning over. She shook him a little and he stirred and woke up. He turned to face her and smiled.

"Morning."

"Morning baby," He said reaching up and rubbing her face with his thumb.

"You have to get up so that you can go and meet Shawn for breakfast remember?"

"Oh that's right, thanks baby."

With that he got up and placed a small kiss on her lips before walking towards the bathroom. He walked in and shut the door.

She walked into the living room area of the hotel room and over to her phone. She picked it up and saw that she had a text message from John.

**Morning sexy, I am up so come over whenever you like.**

She saw that the message was sent about an hour ago so she walked over to her bag and looked through her things trying to decide what to wear for the day.

Paul walked in and over to his bag grabbing it and walking into the bedroom. She picked something and grabbed it before walking into the bedroom after Paul.

He was in his boxers when she walked in and she smirked at him before sitting her choice of clothes down on the bed. She took off her towel and dried herself before picking up the panties.

She slipped them on and then reached for her bra. She put that on as well and reached down to grab the little black skirt. She stepped into it and pulled it up around her waist before reaching for her shirt.

She grabbed it and slipped it on before walking past Paul and to the mirror to brush her hair out. She was at the mirror when she felt his arms wrap around her. He placed his chin on her shoulder before saying.

"I cannot let you leave the room like that."

"Why?"

"Because you look to gorgeous to let out of my sight."

"You're so sweet," She said turning and placing a kiss on his cheek. "But I have to go, I am meeting with my mom remember?"

"Yeah I know, that is why I am going to kiss you goodbye and leave."

He leaned in and kissed her before pulling away. He said goodbye and walked out of the room and into the living room area. A moment later she heard the hotel room door close and knew that he was gone.

She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, once done with that she picked up her bottle of perfume and sprayed some on herself. She then walked over to the vanity and sat down to do her makeup.

Once she was done, she deemed herself gorgeous and stood up walking back over to her bags. She opened the one she hadn't opened earlier and pulled out a pair of black pair of heels.

She slipped them out, grabbed her purse and walked out of the room on her way to John's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie walked down the hall to the elevator to take it down a few floors to John's room

Stephanie walked down the hall to the elevator to take it down a few floors to John's room. Since she was the boss she knew what room he was staying in. She walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor she wanted.

She arrived on the floor and got off the elevator as it dinged open. She then started walking down the hall looking for his room number; finally locating it she knocked on the door and waited for him to open the door.

A few moments later he did and when he saw her, his face lit up and a smile appeared on his face. "I am glad you came Steph."

"So am I, are you going to make me stand out here?"

"Of course not." He said taking a step to the side so that she could walk in.

"Thanks," She walked in and noticed that as she walked by he was looking her up and down. "Like what you see?"

"Yeah I do, I like it a lot."

She smiled at him before going to sit on the couch. He walked over to the couch as well and sat down next to her. Once he got comfortable he looked over at her as she sat on the edge of the couch facing him.

She opened up her purse and pulled out his chain. She then sat the purse down on the table and stood up. She then proceeded to climb onto his lap, straddling him.

"I believe this belongs to you Mr. Cena."

"Yeah it does, you going to give it back to me?" He said with a small smile on his face.

"Maybe, but you are going to have to have to look for it." She smiled flirtatiously at him before standing up.

She then walked into the bathroom calling over her shoulder for him to stay where he was. She walked out a few moments later and back over to him. She stood in front of him and smiled at him.

"Well where is it?" He asked looking her up and down once again.

"Somewhere on me, but silly me, I forgot where I put it."

"I love the sound of that."

He got up and walked the short distance over to her running his hands up and down her arms a few times before lowering himself to his knees. He took her right let and ran his hands up it all the way to the bottom of her panties.

She shuddered slightly as he ran them back down her leg before moving to her left leg. He once again ran his hands up her leg and back down again. He then reached to the back of her skirt and slowly undid the zipper.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my chain Steph, I guess I am going to have to do a strip search."

"I think one might be in order." She said breathlessly.

He slowly pulled the skirt down her long, smooth legs and she stepped out of the skirt. He threw it over to the couch and then grabbed her hips turning her around. He ran his hand along her ass before spanking her roughly.

He heard her moan a little so he did it again. Once again it elicited a moan from her. He turned her back around and looked up at her.

"You liked that huh?"

"Yeah I love being spanked."

He stood up then and leaned in to kiss her neck softly before pulling away and reaching for the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head. He ran his hands down her shoulders and onto her breasts, feeling them through her bra.

She moaned softly as he did this. He then slid a hand into her bra and groped her right breast and then pulling his hand out of her bra. He did the same to her left but this time he pulled out the chain.

He smirked at her before throwing it to the table and picking her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her into the wall by the door. She moaned at the contact as he began to kiss and suck her neck.

She ran her hand up his head and threw his short hair, keeping her hand on the back of his head. He moved his soft fluttery kisses to her collarbone as she moaned once more. She began to grivet into against him slowly and heard him let out a low moan.

He grabbed her more firmly and carried her over to the bed and sitting her down on it. He got on the bed himself and she climbed on top of him leaning down to kiss him. He grabbed her hips as she began to grind against him once again.

She felt him become erect and moved down so that she was sitting near his knees. She pulled away from him and looked at him with a small smile before reaching out and touching him through his shorts.

She rubbed him firmly as he let out a moan. "Does that feel good?" She asked smirking at him.

"So good baby."

"Is it throbbing?"

"Painfully." He grunted out.

"Do you want to put it in me?"

"So bad."

"Tell me you want to put it in me."

"I want to put it in you." He said as she continued to rub him.

She slowly undid the zipper and unbuttoned his shorts before rubbing him through his boxers.

"Are you sure you want to have sex with me?" She said smirking and knowing what she was doing to him.

"So sure."

"How sure?"

"So sure that I am about to cum in my boxers." He said as he moaned again.

"Well then why don't you take me then?"

Without saying anything he grabbed her around the hips and rolled over on top of her. He leaned in to kiss her neck as he reached down and ripped her panties off of her. She gasped as he did that and grabbed the back of his head again.

He moved a little lower before pulling away and reaching for her bra. He ripped that off of her as well before leaning down and kissing the top of her breast before taking a nipple in his mouth.

He ran his tongue around it and then over it before moving to her other nipple and doing the same thing. He then moved lower and kissed down her stomach. He reached her mound and kissed the top of her before licking her softly on the outside.

She grabbed the back of his head as he plunged his tongue into her and licked her clit. He moved his tongue up and down, from side to side on her as she moaned loudly screaming his name.

Just as she was about to reach her high he started to kiss up her body once again. He reached her mouth and kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away and looked into her blue eyes, which were filled with raw passion and question.

Before she could say anything he thrusted himself into her and moved in and out of her quickly. She moaned loudly as she moved her hips in motion with his. As he began to thrust himself into her harder, she began to reach her peak again.

A few moments later she screamed out his name as she reached her high. He continued to move in and out of her until he released into her. He pulled out of her and lay on his back.

Breathing hard she turned over and cuddled into his side. "I don't think Paul has ever made me scream like that."

"Let's keep it that way Steph." He said wrapping an arm around her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always." She said turning her head to look at him.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?" She asked though she knew what he was talking about.

"Well are we just friends with benefits or are we more?"

"I think I like the more option." She said turning onto her stomach so that she could look at him better.

"Me too Steph but what about Paul?"

"What about him? I know I'm married but I mean I enjoy myself so much more with you."

"So what are you going to do about him?"

"Well he doesn't have to know, this could be our little secret right?"

"Yeah I am great at keeping secrets as long as there is something in it for me."

"Oh there are a lot of things in it for you."

"I know, and well I have never had such great benefits"

"Me either."

The laid there for a few minutes just enjoying being in each others arms. A moment later Stephanie looked up at him again.

"I am starving, can we get some breakfast?" She asked smiling at him sweetly.

He chuckled as he looked down and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course we can Steph. Do you want to get room service?"

"No, they always bring the food up cold, lets go out to eat."

"What about…"

"Busy with Shawn and we don't have to eat in the hotel dinner."

"Okay, let's get dressed and go then."

They both got out of bed and Stephanie began to look around for her clothes as John walked over to his suitcase. Finally locating every article of clothing she had she slipped back into them and looked over as he came out of the bathroom.

"You could have changed in here you know." Stephanie said as she opened her purse to grab her brush and makeup bag.

"I know, but I wanted to brush my teeth and use the bathroom anyway."

"Oh okay, well I am ready now." She said after brushing her hair and checking her makeup.

"So am I, where do you want to go?"

"I don't care, anywhere you want."

"Okay let's go then." John said as he took her hand and led her to the door.

They walked out of the room and to the elevator. Once they got on they rode it down to the lobby and got off. As they stepped off of it they passed by a woman with blonde hair.

Stephanie dropped John's hand as she saw the woman. "Hi Rebecca."

"Hi Steph, where are you two going?" She responded with a small smirk on her face.

"Just out to eat,"

"I thought you were out with your mom? At least that's what Paul seems to think."

"My mom canceled when I got to her room because she wasn't feeling too well. I didn't want to spend the day alone; I know how Paul and Shawn get when they get together."

"Right and you couldn't come up to the room and spend time with us?"

"I don't like doing the things they do, and it's really none of your business who I spend time with."

"Just like its none of my business who you're sleeping with besides Paul?" Rebecca asked smirking at Stephanie once again.

"I would never cheat on Paul."

"Yeah that's why you're out with him holding hands."

"That isn't any of your business, now go away."

"Oh I will, I have to speak to my husband about something."

With that she walked away leaving Stephanie and John standing there. "I realty don't like her." Stephanie said as the elevator doors dinged shut.

"She does seem like a bitch." John said placing his hand on Stephanie's lower back and leading her away from the elevators and to the door.

"She is."

"You don't think she's going to tell Paul do you?" John asked as they walked out of the hotel and towards the parking lot.

"Yeah she will."

"You don't sound worried."

"She tells him bad things about me all the time because she doesn't like me, so he won't believe her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am positive"

They got to his car and he opened the door for her before getting in on the drivers side and pulling out of the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Rebecca made her way back up to the room she was sharing with her husband. She walked into the room and over to the two men sitting at the table in the dining area of the room.

"Hey babe" She said leaning down to kiss Shawn on the lips.

"Hey baby, I thought you were going shopping?"

"I was but I forgot the keys to the car, and on the way back up here to get them I ran into Stephanie and that John guy."

"Cena?" Shawn asked turning to look at her as she sat down next to him.

"One and only, what are you boys up to?"

"Talking about the show and playing poker." Paul said looking at her.

"Oh okay, but I thought you didn't want her around other men."

"I don't, but they probably ran into each other in the lobby and were talking for a few moments. She is spending the day with her mom."

"They were holding hands and looking at each other rather seductively. And he had her in his arms at one point before they saw me."

"You're always telling me things like this Rebecca and I am sorry but I trust Steph, she is my wife and I love her."

"I don't think she loves you like you love her Paul."

"Shawn can you get your wife to stop insinuating that Steph would have an affair."

"I would man, but I see her point. Just look at her and Jericho."

"That wasn't an affair or anything, she was sitting in his lap because there was nowhere else to sit at the moment, and he is one of my friends, it was nothing."

"Alright," Shawn said sitting his cards down and placing his hands on top of the table. "But she does seem to flirt with guys all the time."

"It doesn't mean anything, if you two are going to continue to insult her I'm out of here." Paul said throwing his cards down on the table.

"Alright we won't talk about it." Shawn said before changing the subject back to the show.

John pulled into the parking lot of one of his favorite restaurants in the area and parked. He turned off the car and the both of them got out before walking hand in hand into the restaurant.

They sat themselves and waited until they were brought some menus. "So what do you want to talk about sexy?" John asked looking at Stephanie who was sitting on the opposite of the booth.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing I want to do."

"And what's that?"

Before she could answer the waitress came up and gave them menus and took their drink orders. Once she left they sat looking at the menus for a moment before John felt her foot come to rest between his legs.

"What are you doing?" He asked as her bare foot was placed delicately on the crotch of his jean shorts and began to rub gently.

"Nothing" She said with a smirk while still looking at the menu.

She heard him let out a little moan and she smiled again. The waitress came back over and Stephanie gave her order and then looked to John.

"Are you going to order Johnny?"

"Yeah um… can I get the omelet?"

The waitress took down their orders and walked away and he looked over at Stephanie who was still rubbing her foot against him.

"So hard isn't it?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Hard as a rock baby, now fix it."

"Fix it? But we are in public John."

"Stephanie…" He said letting the name drag out.

"Alright ill fix it."

She pulled her foot away and placed it back in her shoe before sliding under the table and crawling over to him. "Thank god we have a table in the back John."

"Uh huh," He said as he felt her hands on him unbuttoning his shorts and slowly undoing the zipper.

She pulled him out of his boxers and placed her mouth around him. Taking him all the way into her mouth and then pulling back again rubbing as she did this. He tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

He reached his hand under the table and placed it on the back of her head, grabbing onto her hair and let out a soft moan. She continued to suck and lick him for another ten minutes then emerged from under the table and sat down in her seat smiling at him.

"You really blew your load there."

"Taste good baby?" He asked as he saw the waitress walk over with their plates. They had already received their drinks.

"So good, and I was a good girl and swallowed all of it." She smiled.

They both stopped talking and thanked the waitress as she sat their meals in front of them and walked off.

Paul walked back into his room and walked over to his bag, he got out his cell phone and dialed Stephanie's number. He waited for a few moments listening to it ring, she finally answered and he shook his head of the thoughts that Rebecca had put in his mind.

"Hey baby where are you?" He asked hoping he didn't come across as suspicious.

"I am just leaving the restaurant with my mom, where are you?" She asked while grabbing John's hand once he got into the car.

"In our room, are you going to be back soon, I need to talk to you?"

"Yeah I will, what do you need to talk about?"

"I think it can wait until you get home Steph."

"Alright, well ill see you in a bit then hun."

He hung up the phone and sat it on the table in front of him. He then leaned back against the couch and thought about the things he and Rebecca had talked about. He didn't want to be suspicious of Stephanie, she was his wife and he loved and trusted her.

But then again, Rebecca was right. Stephanie was always flirting with other men, and she was constantly sitting on their laps. He had noticed that she was especially flirtatious with Cena.

Just then Stephanie walked into the room and walked over to him with a smile on her face. She sat on his lap and leaned forward to place a small kiss to his lips.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked

"Well Shawn and I were playing cards and then Rebecca showed up."

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked though she had a feeling that she knew.

"She said that she saw you and Cena in the lobby looking pretty cozy, and holding hands and everything, and that you were in his arms."

"Paul, honey you know that she makes things like that up, simply because she doesn't like me."

"Your right baby, I am sorry I doubted you." He said leaning forward a little to kiss her softly on the cheek.

"Its alright, you just have to stop letting your mind wonder sweetie."

Meanwhile John was walking through the halls of the hotel on the way back to his room. He stopped in front of his door and put the keycard in and opened the door before walking in and letting the door close behind him.

Before the door could completely close someone reached out and prevented it from closing. He didn't hear it click so he turned around and saw the person standing there.

"What do you want?" He asked with malice in his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

"I want to know what you're doing with my best friend's wife." Shawn said glaring at the man standing in front of him.

"I am not doing anything with his wife."

"I don't believe that for a second, my wife saw the two of you getting awfully cozy in the lobby by the elevators."

"I guess she was mistaken because I don't have any idea what this is all about." John said coolly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, but I am not going to stand here and argue with you over it because I know you won't admit it. But I am going to tell you to stay..."

"Stay away from her?" John interrupted. "You can't tell me who I can and can't hook up with if you will."

"So you are sleeping with her?"

"She needs to be satisfied by someone, and I don't see why I should lie and say I'm not having sex with her when I am. Besides he won't believe you anyway."

"You stupid son of a bitch,"

"Now I suggest you leave before I have to throw you out, you were not invited into my room."

Shawn glared at him again before leaving the room. He had to tell Paul about this, he knew it would take a lot for the man to believe him but he had to try. He walked back to his own room to talk to his wife and see if she could help him with this one.

Meanwhile Stephanie and Paul were sitting on the couch watching TV. She was cuddled up to his side and he had an arm wrapped around her.

"I really hope we can work through our problems Steph, I love you so much and I don't want to give up on us."

"I hope we can as well. We just need to communicate and not ignore the other person." She said glancing up at him.

She did on some level regret what she had been doing with John, but at the same time she didn't because he made her feel things in the bedroom she had never really had with Paul. Paul wasn't the kind of guy to be too rough and he didn't like telling her what to do along with some name-calling.

While John was up for anything and loved trying new things with her that neither had done before. Going down on him in the restaurant was a new one for her, she could remember a time when she had tried to talk Paul into something like that, but he had refused saying it wasn't a good thing to do.

She was shaken from her reverie by Paul kissing her cheek. "What were you thinking about baby?"

"Nothing really, just about how lucky I am to have such a great husband."

Shawn walked into his room and let the door close behind him. Rebecca came in from the bedroom area when she heard the door close and looked at him.

"Where did you go sweetie?" She asked walking closer to him.

"To Cena's room, the bastard actually admitted to me that he and Stephanie were having an affair. He said he didn't care that I knew because Paul would never believe me about it."

"Well it will be hard to get him to believe you when you tell him. He doesn't like hearing bad things about her. But I am sure we can do it hun."

"How?"

"We just have to figure out a way to prove it to him, or get her to admit it to him. Maybe get Cena to admit it to him."

"It would have to be her if someone was going to tell him besides the two of us. He would never believe Cena."

"That's true," Rebecca said. "Well lets figure this out then, because he has a right to know that his wife is a whore who doesn't seem to care about him in any way."

They walked over to the couch and sat down next to each other. Rebecca sitting at an angle so that she could look at her husband.

"Okay so we need a way to prove it to him, or we need a way to make her tell him herself." Shawn said turning his head to stare at his wife.

Stephanie got up from the couch and walked over to her purse; she grabbed her cell phone out of it and then turned back to Paul. "Honey, ill be right back, I just need to make a call."

"Okay babe, ill be here." He said thinking nothing of her wanting to make the call in another room. He assumed it was just a business call or something like that.

Stephanie walked into the bedroom area; she closed the door before walking over the bed and sitting down on the end of it. She looked down at her phone and dialed John's number, waiting for him to pick it up.

She didn't have to wait long because he answered a moment later. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me." She said lowering her voice so that it wouldn't carry into the next room.

"Hey sexy, want more of me already?"

"Maybe I do," She said her tone becoming flirty.

"Well bring your fine ass up here then baby. Oh but I did want to tell you something."

"And I wanted to flirt." She said with a small giggle.

"Well I do enjoy that, but this is important."

"What is it?"

"After we got back, I walked into my room. The door didn't close so I turned around and Michaels was standing there."

"What? What did he want?"

"Well apparently his little wife told him, and probably Paul for that matter, that we were getting awful cozy in the lobby this morning."

"And he came to what? Preach to you about it?"

"No, he came to tell me to stay away from his best friend's wife." John said calmly.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah that's what he said to me."

"Well you better listen to him John, I am sure he was serious about that."

"I would but this woman is just so damn hot that all I can think about when I see her is being inside of her."

"She must really be something then."

"Oh she is, real great in bed and has beautiful blue eyes and a great smile."

"Well now, you're just going to make me all weak in the knees talking about me like that." She said with a hint of a bad English accent.

"Well why don't you come up here to my room and ill show you how I plan to stay away from you."

"Id love to but Paul's here and I can't just leave."

"Can't you just tell him you need to go and see your dad or brother about something?"

"Well I guess I could, but I don't know John."

"Come on, you scared about what I'm going to do to you?"

"No, okay ill be up in about ten minutes."

"Should I wait for you naked?" He asked with a laugh.

"No Ill get you in something more comfortable when I get there."

Just then Paul walked into the room. Her eyes widened thinking he had heard her talking to John on the phone. "Ill get right on that Shane, ill be there in about ten minutes."

She hung up the phone then and smiled at Paul who had apparently come in for his phone. "Honey I hate to do this, but Shane needs me to look over some papers for him."

"Oh that's fine babe, Shawn wanted to talk to me about something anyway. That's the main reason I came in, is he who you needed to call?"

"No, I was on the phone with an investor when he called."

"Oh okay, well have fun with Shane and give Declan and Kenyan a hug and kiss from Uncle Paul."

"I will sweetie, talk to you in a bit."

With that she left the room and then walked out of the hotel room altogether on her way up to John's room. What she didn't know was that someone was following her and that they planned on getting some information about this affair she had started.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie stepped off the elevator and walked the short distance to John's room. She would have to make this somewhat of a quickie because she and Paul had a flight later that day.

She knocked on the door and he answered it a few moments later in nothing but his boxers and she noticed that he had whipped cream in his hand.

"What's that for?" She asked brushing past him and into the room.

"I was going to make you a sundae."

"Oh is that so?"

"It is, you just wait in here and ill go in the bedroom and make that for you."

"It better taste good or I am not swallowing anything." She said with a knowing tone to her voice.

"Oh trust me baby it will be great."

He left the room and she walked over to the couch and took a seat. She sat there for a few moments before she heard him call her name from the next room telling her that she could come in now.

She walked into the room and saw what she had been expecting., which was him lying on the bed naked with his cock covered in whipped cream, chocolate and he even had a cherry on top.

She laughed loudly as she walked towards the bed. She stopped at the foot of the bed and carefully and slowly slid out of her clothes before climbing onto the bed in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Am I supposed to clean you up?" She asked eyeing her sundae with a smirk.

"That was the plan baby. I thought you might enjoy this."

"I'm sure I will Johnny, so sweet of you to think of me." She said leaning down and licking some of the whipped cream.

She sat up and slid down so that she could be in a more comfortable position to eat her "Dessert."

"Oh before we go any farther, and trust me I hate to stop you, I need to talk to you about something."

"What would that be?" She asked eating the cherry off of him and then continuing to lick whipped cream and chocolate sauce. She knew she would soon be finding herself with very little whipped cream and chocolate and lots of him in her mouth.

"I wanted to talk about…"

"I think this could wait, unless its really important."

"It can wait I guess." He said moaning softly as she had just leaned farther down and licked the whipped cream off of his balls.

"I thought so." She said leaning down once again to continue eating her sundae.

Meanwhile Paul had just picked up his phone as it started ringing and looked at the display before answering it.

"Hey man what's up?"

"When are you guys flying out?"

"Um…" Paul said glancing around to look at the clock. "In about two and a half hours why?"

"Becca and I were wondering if you would let us come on the jet with you. The airlines don't have any tickets there until way later tonight." Shawn said glancing at his wife.

The real reason he was trying to get on the jet with Stephanie and Paul was because he wanted to have a conversation with Stephanie about John and he didn't want her to run away from him.

"Sure buddy," Paul said before glancing at the clock again wondering when Stephanie was going to be back.

"Thanks man."

"Your welcome, I think I am going to call Steph though and see if she is going to come back soon."

"Where is she?"

"With Shane, he needed her help with something."

"Oh," Shawn said a plan forming in his mind. "Rebecca said she had tried her cell about ten minutes ago and she didn't answer so maybe you should try Shane's. She says that it went straight to voicemail for her."

"Okay ill do that thanks man, see you in a bit. Just come up to our room in a couple of hours and we can leave."

He hung up and dialed Shane's number waiting a few moments for him to pick up. "Hey bro what's up?" Shane asked after seeing it was Paul on the display.

"Can I talk to Steph for a minute? Becca said that she called Steph about ten minutes and she didn't answer so they said I should try you."

"Stephanie?" Why would you call me to talk to her?"

"She said she was going to be with you, but if she left its fine, she will probably be up…"

"Paul," Shane interrupted. "I haven't seen her since last night. I talked to her on the phone this morning but I haven't seen her."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, sorry man."

"Thanks anyway I guess."

Paul hung up the phone once again a little worried about his wife now. What Rebecca said she had seen in the lobby between Stephanie and John was once again bouncing around in his mind.

"Wow baby you sure did a good job."

"Thanks Johnny." Stephanie giggled crawling her way up to his mouth.

"I am going to have to make myself a sundae more often huh?"

"I think so, it was so good."

"I am glad you enjoyed it. Oh I was thinking, do you think you could get away from that husband of yours for a couple of days?"

"Why?" She asked cuddling next to him.

"Well I was thinking that you could spend the weekend at my house, we could have a ton of fun baby."

"Ill think about it. I would need to think of something to tell him too, I can't just say oh honey I am going to spend the weekend at John's house."

"Oh I know I was just asking. I knew you would have to think about all of those things." He said quickly not wanting her to be upset with him.

"I know, don't worry I'm not mad or anything."

"Okay good, so how often do you think those friends of his are going to tell him about us?"

"Probably everyday, but what did you want to talk about?"

"What?" He asked not remembering that he had wanted to tell her something.

"You said you needed to talk to me about something before I went down on you." She said giggling at him.

"Oh that's right; I don't even remember what it was." He said loosing his courage to tell her.

"Oh okay, well if you remember give me a call. I better go I have to pack and get ready for the flight."

"You know what would be so hot and fun?"

"What?" She asked starting to get up.

He pulled her back against him and kissed her lightly before continuing. "How about you initiate me into the mile high club."

"Are you saying you want to come with on the jet?"

"Uh huh, if you'll let me. And then we could fuck in the bathroom with him right there."

"Okay, that actually sounds like it would be really hot."

About ten minutes later she opened the door to her hotel room. She walked into the living room to see Paul sitting on the couch staring off into space. She walked over and sat down next to him, but he didn't seem to really notice.

She rubbed his arm and he jerked out of his trance and turned to look at her. His gentle look turned cold when he saw it was her. She saw the look in his eyes change and took her hand off of him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked softly hoping to avoid a fight.

"What's wrong? I think you know what's wrong Stephanie."

"I don't know what you're talking about honey."

"Don't honey me right now."

"What is wrong with you? You don't need to get an attitude with me."

"Where were you?"

"I told you I was with…"

"Wrong answer, I called Shane to talk to you and he said he hadn't seen you all day."

"Why didn't you call my phone?"

"Not that it matters, but because Rebecca said she had tried calling earlier and it went straight to voicemail. So really where were you? Spreading your legs for Cena?"

"Don't say things like that when you know they aren't true."

"But they are right? Maybe Shawn and Becca were right all along about you. I guess you are nothing but a whore."

"Paul stop." She said tears coming to her eyes.

"You know what I am not going to deal with this right now. I am going to Shawn's room and leaving with them."

"What about the jet?"

"Take it yourself. It is your dads. Oh and you can bring your boyfriend with you too." He said snidely grabbing his bag and storming out of his room.

Just as he reached the elevators to go down to Shawn's room the doors opened and he was face to face with John.

"This isn't your floor asshole." Paul said glaring at the younger man.

"I know, Steph said I could go with you guys on the jet cause I couldn't get a ticket. What's your problem man?" He asked seeing the man was seething with anger.

"How long have you been fucking my wife?" Paul practically yelled out.

Neither man noticed that the elevator doors had closed behind John. "She told you?"

"So its true then? No she didn't tell me but I appreciate the honesty.

Paul shoved past him and went to the door leading to the stairs. He didn't want to see that man and Shawn was only 2 floors down anyway.

John walked to Stephanie's door and knocked knowing that she was going to be pissed at him for what he had just done. She answered a moment later and smiled softly at him before letting him in.

"Its just going to be us two, Paul and I got in a fight. He found out I wasn't with Shane."

"Steph I am so sorry and please don't hate me."

"For what?" She asked looking at him her eyes clouded in confusion.

"Well in the hall I saw Paul, he was really pissed off, I guess from the fight. But anyway he asked me how long I had been fucking you. I thought you told him and that's why he was looking at me the way he was looking at me. So I asked if you had told him and he said no…"

"So he knows I've been fucking you?"

"Yeah and I am so sorry Steph, I really am."

"I guess that's what you get for assuming. But he already had made up his mind about it anyway so I guess its not that big of a deal."

She wanted to be mad at him but she just couldn't. He had the most sincere look in his eyes when he had apologized to her about it.

Meanwhile Paul had knocked on Shawn's hotel room door and been let in. "What are you doing here?"

"I am going to call the airline and get us all a flight on it."

"What about the jet?"

"Steph and I had a fight and I don't need to deal with her. I found out she wasn't with Shane like she said she had been, and then in the hall I ran into Cena and he told me they were having sex."

"What? He actually said that?" Rebecca asked shocked that he would have the guts to say that to Paul's face.

"Not exactly I asked him how long he had been fucking her and he asked if she told me. I put two and two together. I can't believe she would do something like that to me."

Shawn was feeling really bad at the moment because his friend was looking so sad. "Man I didn't want her to do this to you; I didn't want it to be true."

"I know man I know."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know yet, maybe ill figure out something on the plane."

Shawn put his hand on Paul's shoulder for a moment before pulling away from him. The second Shawn's hand had moved Rebecca moved toward him and hugged him telling him how sorry she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie sat on the jet waiting for it to take off. She had not spoken to John for the last ten minutes but she had been thinking too hard to notice that he had been there. He looked at her and sighed as they started to take off.

"Steph?" He asked, hoping to start up a conversation.

"Hmm?" She said not bothering to turn and look at him.

"Are you okay baby?"

At the word baby she came out of her trance and turned to look at him. Paul used to call her that all the time, but now she didn't know what he wanted to call her. Probably something with a lot of cursing in it.

"Yeah, I guess I am okay."

"Are you sure? I mean you can be mad at me if you want. I did tell your husband that we were sleeping together."

"Yeah but you didn't mean to do it. You thought I had told him because of the way he was acting. But I am fine, I swear."

"Okay, you just had this weird look on your face."

"Yeah I was thinking about Paul. I mean I feel so bad but I also feel like I should be more upset that he found out."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I mean I've seen women cry and even want to kill themselves because their husbands find out that they are cheating on them."

"How many women do you know that have done it?" He asked giving her a strange look.

"Well I have seen it in a lot of movies and shows."

"Those are on TV, you shouldn't compare how you feel to them."

"How did you get so smart?"

"I got good grades in high school?" He said laughing and hoping that he could make her laugh as well.

She laughed and that made him feel so much better than he had been feeling a few minutes before when she had said she was thinking about Paul. "Why can't I be upset around you?"

"Because I am just too funny to resist baby."

She got out of her seat and sat down on his lap. "You know what?"

"What?" He asked wrapping an arm around her waste.

"I could see myself getting used to this."

When his mind registered what she had said, all he could do was smile thinking about the kind of things he could have with her.

Paul sat on the plane next to Shawn in first class. He had managed to get them the last three seats on the plane and he just wanted to hurry up and get to Texas.

"How are you feeling Paul?" Rebecca asked leaning forward to see Paul who was sitting on the opposite side of Shawn.

"Okay I guess. I just can't believe she would cheat on me. I mean what did I do to make her do this?"

"You did nothing wrong my friend, she was the one that decided to spread her legs for Cena." Shawn said glancing at his friend,

"I know, but I must have done something to make her want to turn to him."

"Maybe she is just one of those girls that gets bored with a man and moves on easily, not caring about who she hurts along the way." Rebecca said wanting to make her husband's best friend strop blaming himself for what his slut of a wife had done.

"Maybe," He said, though he didn't believe that about his wife. He could still remember the first time he had met Stephanie.

"Hi my name is Stephanie, and my dad wanted me to show you around a bit."

He turned to see who had been talking to him and he saw this beautiful woman standing in front of him. She had long brown hair, and a great smile he noticed. She also had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen.

"Hi, my name is Paul Levesque."

"Stephanie McMahon," She told him, even though she had said her name before he had even turned around.

"So you are Vince's daughter?"

"Yeah, so I can show you around if you like."

"Yeah I would really like that."

She smiled at him before turning and walking down the hallway. He followed behind looking at her backside, which wasn't too hard to get a good view of because of what she was wearing. Which consisted of tight low-rise jeans and a t-shirt.

He continued to stare at her ass as she started talking and telling him about the different parts of the arena. He didn't pay attention until she turned around and gave him a little smile, like she knew what he had been looking at.

"Are you going to pay attention or just stare at my butt all day?" She asked with a kind smile on her face.

"Well it is a nice one," He said chuckling a little.

"Thanks," She said blushing.

He thought she looked really cute like that. "So how about I take you to dinner tonight?"

"Id like that a lot."

"Great." He said smiling at her again.

After that they had hit it off and had been together ever since. But he couldn't seem to think of a reason that she would cheat on him.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay," Shawn asking giving him a strange look. "You have been spacing out for the last ten minutes."

"I'm fine, just thinking about the first time I met Steph."

:"Didn't you meet her when you came into the company?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, and we dated for about three years before I asked her to marry me."

"Well are you going to talk to her when we get to the next arena?" Shawn asked looking at his friend.

"I don't know if I can even look at her. I just don't know why she would cheat on me like that. I mean I never once even thought about being with another woman and she has actually been with another man. I don't even know how long she has been doing this to me."

"I don't know man that is something you would have to ask her."

"I know, I just don't want her to say that she wants to be with him."

Stephanie walked into the arena and headed toward her office. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to see Paul until she needed to see him. Or at least until she handed out the scripts to everyone.

She had them ready and in her bag, she just needed to hand them out. She had already given John his copy of it. Maybe she could get a production assistant to hand them out for her so she wouldn't have to see Paul.

Just as she was finalizing those plans in her mind she saw Paul sitting on a crate outside of her office. He stood up when he saw her walking toward him.

"Paul,"

"I don't want to fight or yell, but we need to talk Steph."

"Okay, come on in."

They walked into her office and he locked the door behind him once he closed it. He then took the seat across from her desk. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know, I just felt like you weren't paying enough attention to me. That night we had that fight and you went off to share with Shawn was when it started."

"So you got bored with me is that what you're saying?" He asking standing up and glaring at her.

"No, I didn't get bored with you. I just felt like you were ignoring me, and he said the right things and did the right things, so I slept with him. I never meant for it to be more than once."

"But it was huh?"

"Yeah and I am so sorry about it. I love you so much Paul but I just felt like…"

"I was ignoring you I know." He said sitting down and looking at her again.

"I don't know what else to say but I am sorry and I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you; I love you too much for that. I think we can work through this Steph, and I want to be with you so much so let's just start fresh in a way."

"I would love that Paul but…"

"But what?" He interrupted, he felt that he was doing her a favor in looking past the fact that she had cheated on him.

"I want to see what there is with John. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but its something I feel I need to do."

"You can't say that you love me, and then turn around and say that you want to be with another man Stephanie." He said angrily.

"Paul, I do love you, so much. But I feel something for him and I want to see what that is"

"Fine be a slut then." Paul yelled standing up and grabbing a few scripts off of her desk before storming out of the room. He didn't want to have to see her again to get one.

He walked down the hallway and back to Shawn's locker room. He walked in and sat down on the bench throwing the papers on the floor. Shawn turned to look at him as he walked in and knew by the look of him that it hadn't gone well.

"What happened?" He asked walking over and sitting down next to his friend.

"She said she loved me, so I thought she would want to work on things. But no, she then went on to say that she wanted to see what there was with him."

"I am so sorry Paul."

"Me too, I am going to go take a walk and try to cool off. I grabbed you one as well." He said referring to the papers that were on the ground.

He then left the room.

Meanwhile John had just walked into Stephanie's office. 'Hey sexy, I needed one of these." He said picking up a script and looking through it.

"I gave you one already." She said smiling at him.

"I gave it to Maria though; she was going crazy because she couldn't find you to get one."

"Well that was really sweet of you Johnny."

"Thanks, oh guess who got hit on by Kelly in the hall?"

"You?" She asked standing up and walking over to where he was sitting on the couch.

"Yep, I had to tell her I was taken."

"What did she say?" Stephanie asked sitting down on his lap.

He wrapped both of his arms around her and looked at the script after she had gotten comfortable.

"That I could come to her locker room when I wanted a real woman."

Stephanie laughed and kissed his cheek. "You have one though right?"

"Of course I do, I would never sleep with a man."

She giggled again, and then turned serious. "I talked to Paul."

"So soon?"

"Yeah he was outside my office when I got here. But I told him I wanted to try things out with you."

"What did he say to that?" John asked knowing that the other man was not going to be happy about this at all.

"He called me a slut and left."

"Figures." He said knowing that Paul usually did turn jackass on Stephanie and call her names when they were fighting.

"Yeah well, I want to forget about him for the moment and focus on something else."

"And just what would that be?"

"I think you know."

"I do know but I want you to say it."

She stood up and grabbed the papers from his hand, tossing them onto the table behind her. She then pushed him back against the couch and slowly began to unbutton the buttons on her blouse.

He watched as more and more of her supple skin was exposed and could only guess what was going to happen next.

After she did that, she slid it off and to the ground before bringing her hands to the back of her skirt and slowly unzipped it, letting it fall to the ground. She stood there for a moment in her red lace bra and panties before straddling his lap.

He wrapped an arm around her waste and brought the other one down to rest on her thigh. He rubbed it gently while he kissed her neck. She moaned softly at the contact and tilted her head back to expose more of her neck to him.

Just as he had reached up and unclasped her bra someone barged into the room. Stephanie gasped and held herself against John so she wouldn't expose herself but turned her head as far as it would go to see who had come into the room.

She turned to see Dave Batista in her office with a smirk on his face. "Well would you look at that, our married boss is a real slut Melina."

It was then that she realized that he had brought someone with him. She had known they were seeing each other from when Paul had brought it up.

"Shut your damn mouth." John said as he kept his arms around her so that she wouldn't be exposed in anyway.

Dave laughed as Melina walked over to the desk and grabbed a couple of scripts. "You might want to get these out Skank, I mean Steph." She said laughing as she and Dave left the room closing the door behind them.

"Great with her big mouth, everyone is going to think I am a whore."

"You aren't though baby, and really you can fire them if you want to."

"That's true, you're so smart." She said leaning in to capture his lips once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night Stephanie was sitting at her desk getting some work done. She was just starting on looking over the figures for the ratings from the last pay per view when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in?" She called out. She glanced up when she heard the door open and saw Kelly walk into the room.

"Hey Steph can I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if the rumors were true,"

"What rumors?" Stephanie asked looking back down at the papers in front of her for a moment.

"The ones saying that you cheated on Paul with John, and that now you and John are an item."

"Wow word spreads fast." Steph said exasperated. She didn't want everyone to know her business, especially something as personal as this.

"So they are then?"

"Yeah I suppose they are true, I did cheat on my husband. I feel badly for it though, I never meant to hurt him. And I guess John and I are sort of a couple now."

"Wow then you really are a slut then." Kelly said with a smug smile on her face before turning to leave the room.

Kelly had just reached the door and had her hand on the handle when Stephanie called out to her. "Kelly just a moment."

She stood up and walked over to her. She reached her and Kelly turned to look at her. She smiled at her a little hoping that she wasn't about to get smacked or something. She knew that Stephanie had a mean slap and she never wanted to experience that.

"If you or anyone else in this arena call me a slut one more time, or say anything of the sort to John about it then you or anyone else will be fired before they can say sorry got it?"

"Yeah Steph I understand." Kelly said before walking out of the room.

Just outside the door she saw her friends, Candice and Mickie, waiting outside the room. She walked over to them and smiled a little.

"Did you call her a slut?"

"Yeah, it was great. But then she got all rude and crazy on me."

"What did she do?" Candice asked.

"She said that if I or anyone else in this arena called her a slut, or said anything to John about it that they would be fired faster than they could say sorry."

"Oh my god, she has a problem. I mean she can call me a whore from when I was with her father." Candice said like it wasn't a big deal that she had slept with her boss.

The other two gave her a look of disgust before rolling their eyes and continuing with the conversation. As they were talking they saw John walk by and toward Stephanie's office. Kelly smiled at him as he walked by, and he sent her a small one back before walking into the office.

"Hey baby what are you doing?" He asked walking over to her desk and leaning against a part of it that wasn't covered in papers.

"Working what does it look like I'm doing?" She asked looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Well you look sexy while doing it baby."

"Thank you very much Johnny."

She stood up and walked the couple of steps to him. She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning against him.

He wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her closer to him before leaning in to kiss her. He made the kiss deeper dipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting the faint taste of strawberry from her lip gloss.

Paul walked down the hall toward Stephanie's office. He needed to talk to her. He loved her and wanted to work on their marriage and hoped that she felt the same way that he did. He knew she had made a mistake in cheating on him with Cena but he was willing to look past all of that.

He got to the door and reached out to grab the knob to open the door. Just as he was turning it to open the door someone called out his name. He took his hand off of the door knob and turned to see who had called out his name.

"What can I do for you Vince?"

"I need to talk to you about your contract for the upcoming match between you and JBL."

"Right now? I need to talk to Steph about something."

"Paul you two are married you can do that later, it's not like you won't see her. Besides John is in my office ready to sign if you are."

"Fine Vince but I need to talk to her before the show starts and she's busy running the show."

"Don't worry it won't take too long."

Paul followed Vince down the hall toward his office. He didn't want to do this right now, he felt his personal life was more important, but he did love his job and Vince wouldn't hesitate to suspend him or punish him in some other way.

Meanwhile Stephanie was still making out with John in earnest. He had managed to get his hand under her top and was playing with the clasp of her bra. She moaned against his mouth before pulling away.

"Not right now Johnny I have work to do remember?"

"Can't you do that later?" He asked pouting at her slightly.

"No but I can do you later when we get to the hotel." She said smiling at him and leaning in to kiss his lips again.

"Fine I can wait if I have to."

"Good because you do." She laughed as she pulled away from him and sat back down in her chair.

"You're no fun." He said smiling at her so she would know that he was just joking.

"That's not what you were saying earlier," She said not looking at him but picking up her work again.

"Well I was pretending."

She stood back up and wrapped her arms around his neck again. "You were huh?"

"No but I knew you'd come back over here if I said that." He said wrapping his arms around her slender waist so that she couldn't go anywhere.

She smiled at him and shook her head before leaning in to kiss him once again. Things were just heating up when her father walked in unannounced with Paul behind him. He had needed to discuss something with her so he had come with Paul.

Stephanie jumped back away from John and looked at her father and husband with wide eyes. "What are you doing here daddy?"

"I could ask the same of you young lady."

"This is…Well John and I are…"

"She cheated on me with him and I guess she decided she'd rather be with him Vince. You know Steph I am so stupid, I was coming in here to tell you that I wanted to try to work on things with you. But apparently that's not what you want."

With that he stormed out of the room and she turned to look at her father again. "How could you Stephanie?"

"I learned it from somewhere didn't i?" She yelled before storming out of the room after her husband.

Vince looked flabbergasted for a moment before turning cold eyes to John. "How could you ruin my daughter's life like this? Don't think you're not going to be punished for this Cena." Vince yelled before leaving the room.

After a moment Vince turned and left the room as well, leaving John alone with his thoughts.

Stephanie had caught up with Paul a few hallways over where he had been sitting on a trunk. "Can I sit?" She asked walking over.

"Why what's left to say?" He said not dignifying her with a look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Then how did it happen, I thought we had a happy marriage."

"We did, but Paul I wasn't happy there for awhile because you were ignoring me and it didn't feel good."

"I never meant to do that to you Steph."

"I know, and I never meant for things with John to go as far as they did. I had been crying the night we started our relationship. I was upset and he made me feel better, so I kissed him. I ran out of the room after because I didn't want something to happen but he came after me and something did happen."

"Well it's obvious that you want to be with him, judging from what I saw anyway." He said glancing up at her face.

"That's not necessarily true Paul, I just…I'm confused about us right now."

"You're my wife, I'm your husband how can you be confused about us?"

"Because lately I don't think we have been more than just two people living in the same house."

"I agree with that one."

"I do love you Paul, more than anything."

"If that were true you wouldn't have cheated Steph."

"It is true, I don't love him Paul I love you." She said standing up from next to him and standing in front of him.

"I love you Steph and I want to work on things but I don't know if I can."

"I want to work on us too Paul."

"Well if that's what we both want to do then I think that's what we need to do."

"I agree."

Stephanie walked back into her office about an hour later knowing what she had to do. She walked into the room and saw John sitting on the couch, just like she knew he would be.

"Hey baby I've been waiting for you. I just had a great idea for this weekend."

"John we need to talk." She said smiling sadly at him.

"What's the matter baby, did he upset you again?"

"No it's not that." She walked over and sat down next to him on the couch, turning a bit so she could look at him.

"Paul and I talked, and we decided we wanted to try and work on things."

"What?" He asked not knowing where this was coming from. He had thought by the way she was acting earlier that she wanted to be with him.

"I love him John, I really do. I need to do this for me you know?"

"Whatever Steph." He said starting to stand up.

She grabbed his arm stopping his movements. "I am so sorry, I really like you. But I need to work on my marriage."

"Yeah okay fine."

"I got you a new locker room a couple of halls over, it's the one next to Matt Hardy. And don't forget your match is the second to last on the card."

"I know Steph." He said getting up and grabbing his things before leaving.

"I'm Sorry John, really I am." She called out as the door closed.

Now she just had to hope she had made the right choice with all of this.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Stephanie went home with Paul and they were now sitting on the couch. She was leaning up against his side and she had her arm across his waste. She looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back at her.

"I am so happy I made the choice to come home, I missed you so much Paul."

"I missed you to baby."

"So how about some make-up sex?" She asked creeping her hand down to the front of his pants.

He grabbed her hand gently and stopped her movements. "I don't think I would be able to do that with you right now."

"Why not?"

"Steph you cheated on me, that's going to take some time."

"Fine whatever," She said standing up and walking out of the room.

He looked down and shook his head for a moment. He didn't want to hurt her but she had hurt him so much when she had cheated on him that he felt it should be awhile before they were intimate with each other again.

He got up and went after her after a moment. "Steph baby come on don't be mad."

"Who says I am?" She said when he walked into the kitchen to see her sitting at the counter on one of the bar stools.

"Because of what just happened, the way you ran out like that." He said sitting down next to her.

"So? I have a right."

"I'm not saying you don't but Steph you cheated on me. I just don't feel comfortable doing that with you right now."

"Are you going to keep bringing up the fact that I cheated? I get it I'm a slut and a bad wife." She said started to cry a little.

He reached up and wiped her cheek with his thumb before gently grabbing her chin and tilting her face up to look at him. "No your not, and I don't want to keep mentioning it Steph but it happened, and I am sorry but its too soon for me."

"Okay I get it, no sex until your ready."

Later that night Stephanie was sitting on the couch watching television. Paul had gone to bed about an hour ago and she had said she wasn't tired so she was going to stay up awhile.

She wasn't paying too much attention to what she was watching, she was thinking about John. She missed him a lot but she was trying to stick to what she had decided, which was to work on things with Paul.

She picked up the phone and had just about finished dialing his number but decided not to talk to him and hung up. She couldn't do that to Paul again, she had messed up once, and she didn't want to do it again.

Just as she had started to think about John again her cell phone started to ring. She grabbed it and picked it up before the sound traveled upstairs and to Paul.

"Hello?"

"Hey Steph it's me."

She froze knowing she should hang up. Instead she cleared her throat and replied. "Why are you calling?"

"I missed you baby." John said sadly.

She wanted to hang up the phone, grab her things and fly to him in that moment. "I miss you too."

"Then you should come back Steph."

"John I want to I do, and I miss you so much, but I have to try this."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering if my marriage could have worked if..."

"I guess I understand that."

"I miss you so much and I want to be with you but at the same time…"

"You want to try it with him." John finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Well call me if you need anything or want me to come get you okay?"

"Okay."

"Night, I love you." He said before hanging up the phone.

She sat her phone down and looked at it for a moment before grabbing the control and turning of the TV. She stood up, grabbed her phone and headed up to bed.

The next morning she walked into the kitchen to find Paul putting a plate in the sink. He was fully dressed and she wondered where he was off to.

"Where are you going?"

"To the gym."

"Oh ill see you when you get home I guess."

"Always baby," He said walking over and kissing her cheek before leaving.

A few moments later she heard the front door open and close, and then the sound of the car starting. She walked into her office after making herself a cup of coffee and sat down at her desk.

She looked down at the calendar she had on her desk to cross of some things that had already happened. She looked at the current date and gasped. She had been two days late for her period.


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie was currently sitting in her car at the nearest grocery store trying to build up the courage to go in and buy a pregnancy test. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the truth because she didn't want to have to deal with all of the fights that were sure to come.

She knew there would be fights with Paul and maybe even a few with John because she didn't know which of the two were the father of this baby, if she was even pregnant. She took a deep breath before grabbing her purse and exiting the vehicle to walk into the store.

Once she was in the store she walked to the isle that had the pregnancy test. It took her a few moments but once she was there she looked at all of the different types wondering which she should buy.

"The EPT is the most reliable these days miss."

Stephanie turned to the woman who was speaking and saw that it was a sales clerk. "Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am those are the ones I use when I think I might be pregnant."

"Well I am only two days late, will it be able to tell?"

"Oh none of these would tell, you need to be at least a week late. If you really want to know now you should probably go to the doctors and not rely on one of these, it would be a waste of money."

"Thanks so much." Stephanie said turning and walking away.

She needed to know as soon as possible because she wasn't too sure that she wanted to have a child right now. She got back into her car and pulled out her cell phone. They didn't have to be at another show until next week, she might as well make an appointment with her doctor.

She scrolled down to the number that she needed and pressed the button to call it. A few moments later the receptionist answered.

"Greenwich medical clinic, how can I help you?"

"I wanted to make an appointment for tomorrow if possible."

"Okay ma'am and what is your name?"

"Stephanie McMahon-Levesque."

"Okay thanks just a moment please."

Stephanie waited for the woman to do whatever it was she needed not really knowing what she was going to do if she was pregnant.

"I have one at 9:30 AM is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." Stephanie said glad that she would be able to go in so soon.

"And what is this regarding?"

"I need a pregnancy test."

"Okay great, we'll see you then MRS. Levesque."

Stephanie hung up the phone then and placed it back into her purse. She then started the car and pulled out of the lot to go back to the house.

She walked into the living room about ten minutes later and sat down on the couch next to Paul. "Where were you?" he asked looking away from the television and toward her.

"I went to the store to get something,"

"Where is it?"

"They didn't have what I wanted."

"What did you want baby, I can run up to another store for you."

"Um…" She said not knowing what to say. She could tell him that she thought she was pregnant but they hadn't had sex since they had been back together and he would know the baby wasn't his. Then that thought went into her brain and she realized she was pregnant, and there was no way that it could be Paul's.

"Just some of those um…you know what? I can't even remember what it was now." She said turning to look at the television.

"Okay," He said not completely convinced of that.

The next morning Stephanie had told Paul Shane needed her for something and she was now setting in the waiting area of the DR. office. She glanced at her phone before dialing a number she knew only too well.

"John, I need to tell you something."

"What baby?"

"I might be…" Wait she couldn't tell him, she wasn't sure she was yet, she should wait. "

"You might be what Steph?" He asked after a moment.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I miss you a ton."

"I miss you too babe and you know I love you."

"Yeah I know."

"Where is Paul?"

"He's at home."

"Oh, where are you?"

"The doctor's office."

"Are you alright?" He asked not knowing any reason that she would be there.

"Yeah it's just a checkup don't worry."

"Okay good."

"MRS. Levesque?" A woman at the door called out.

Stephanie stood up and the woman smiled at her holding the door open. "I have to go; I'll call you back after." She said before hanging up to go and find out her fate.

About an hour later she walked back into the waiting room and then walked out to her car. She got in and shut the door but she didn't start the car to go home. She just sat there thinking.

She didn't know what she was going to do now, but she knew she needed to talk to John again. She grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed his number once again. She waited a few moments before he answered.

"Hey baby, how did it go?" He asked when he answered after seeing her name on his display.

"John…"

"Yeah baby? Are you okay?"

"Yeah for the most part."

"What do you mean for the most part?"

"John I'm…"

"What?" He asked after she didn't say anything. "You're not sick or something are you?"

"No, I'm…"

"Come on baby spit it out. Please tell me you are okay?"

"Yeah I am, "She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant, and its yours."


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie sat in front of John's house in her rental car taking deep breaths because of how nervous she was about seeing him in person. She thought back to the conversation she had had on the phone with him the other day.

She had ignored all of his calls for the last three days because she didn't know if she could talk to him about this. She had known that she had to though every time she pressed ignore on her cell phone. So the last time he had called she had answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Why haven't you been answering my calls Stephanie?"

"Because I didn't want to talk to you."

"How can you tell me something like you did the other day and not want to talk to me?"

"I don't know okay, I just don't know what to do anymore."

"What does that mean? That you want to take care of things?"

"No, I don't know. I just need to think and I think we should talk in person."

"Do you want me to come over there?"

"No, Paul would hear or something. I'll come over to your house."

"How are you going to do that Steph?"

"I'll just tell him I am visiting with Trish or something. I haven't seen her in awhile and she lives down there too."

So here she was sitting in a car in front of his house. She finally got out of the car and walked up to his door. She rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer the door, which he did a moment later.

"You were sitting out there for awhile."

"You were watching me?" She asked embarrassed by the fact that she had sat outside his house for nearly an hour like a stalker.

"Yeah a little, you're just nervous though right?"

"Yeah, you know me too much."

"I know you just enough Steph. So come on in, let's talk."

She walked into his house and into his living room, knowing where it was because she had been here before. She sat down on one end of the couch and John sat down next to her.

"So?"

"Well like I said the other day before hanging up on you I am pregnant and the baby is yours."

"How do you know it's mine and not Paul's?"

"Because he and I haven't had sex in awhile, sure I still had some sex with him while you and I were together, but it was only once or twice and it hadn't happened since you and I got more serious."

"Okay I believe you baby; I just don't know what we are going to do."

"I don't know either John but that's what I am doing here we need to figure it out."

"Well what do you want to do about it Steph?"

"Well I don't know exactly, but I don't think I would be able to get an abortion because I don't really believe in that kind of thing, but it is an option."

"Well I don't think I would be able to do something like that either."

"Yeah so.."

"Look Steph, I know this is going to sound crazy to you but I need to say it to you."

"Okay what?"

"I love you.."

"I love you too John but…"

"Can I finish before you say anything please?"

"Okay,"

"Okay, so I love you Steph and I know you love me, since you just told me and everything. So what if you and I gave it a shot just the two of us, and we keep the baby. We can be a little family, what do you think?"

"John, I love you, I really do but…No you know what, give me a few days and let me think about it?"

"Okay baby, I won't even call asking about it."

"Thanks, how about we talk next Monday and I will let you know then."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great," She said leaning over and wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to wrap his strong arms around her in a tight hug.

She snuggled against him a little, always feeling so safe and secure in his arms. She pulled away and smiled at him before leaning in and pressing a small kiss to his lips before standing up and waving goodbye and leaving.

She arrived back home a few hours later and walked into her own house, seeing Paul in the living room on the phone.

"No listen you can't come over, my wife is going to be home tonight, soon maybe."

She stood in the doorway behind him for a few minutes wanting to try and see who he was talking too. "No, Kelly listen to me, maybe some other time."

She walked into the room with anger written all over her face. "What in the hell are you talking to her in my house about her coming over here!!"

Paul physically blanched before hanging up without a word, assuming Kelly knew what was going on. "Hey baby."

"I cannot believe that is all you can say to me after what I just heard."

"Fine I slept with her, just one time, and I'm not really that into her, but what does it matter? You cheated on me first."

"Wow, you know what fine have that whore I don't care, I'm leaving." She said storming upstairs and into their bedroom at the end of the long hallway.

She walked into her closet and grabbed her largest suitcase before throwing it on the bed and unzipping it. She had just started opening her drawer and pulling out clothes when he walked into the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you I was leaving."

"I got that part Steph but where are you going?"

"None of your damn business." She screamed at him putting more clothes into her suitcase.

"You're my wife and it is my business."

"Just leave me alone and let me pack, and when I am done maybe..MAYBE..i will let you know."

He left then knowing not to push her buttons. She finished her packing having to grab another large suitcase to do so. She walked downstairs and saw Paul in the living room with his head in his hands so she walked into the room and sat down next to him.

"Hi,"

"Hey," He said looking up at her. She still looked mad not as mad as she was when she stormed up the stairs.

"Listen we need to talk, and not just about Kelly."

"Steph I swear it didn't mean anything to me, not really anyways. I was just mad because I had just found out you had slept with Cena."

"Whether that is true or not Paul…you know what that doesn't even matter to me right now. There's something you should know and you're not going to be happy about it."

"What?"

"Well I'm pregnant…"

"That's great baby…Wait why wouldn't I be happy about that? Are you planning on getting rid of it or something?"

"I like to think it is…kind of, no I don't plan on getting rid of it, and because the baby isn't yours..."

"What? How do you know it's not?"

"Because we haven't had sex in a while and I just know it's John's."

"I can't believe this shit, you really are a slut aren't you?"

"Fine if that's how you feel. I am leaving now and I guess we can talk Monday if you want to."

She walked over to the door where she had left both of the bags before walking into the living room to see her husband and opened the door before taking the handles of both bags and rolling them out of the house.

She rolled them over to her car and got into it before turning to look at Paul who was in the doorway. He looked angry but she could tell how hurt he was by all of this and it broke her heart knowing she had done it to him.

"You can come get the car from the airport if you want or you can leave it there. Either way I'll leave your name on the form to let them know you can take it."

With that she pulled away from their house not knowing if she would be pulling back up to it anytime soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie found herself once again sitting in a rental car in front of John's house. She wasn't really sure why she was here, but with the way Paul had acted toward her she thought his offer to her earlier that day was sounding better and better.

She got out of the vehicle and walked up the path to his house; she reached the door and reached her hand out to ring the doorbell. He answered a few moments later with a shocked look on his face as to why she was back here.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked her looking over her shoulder at the large vehicle sitting in his driveway.

"I told Paul and well here I am."

"Oh I guess he didn't take it well then, is that why you have that SUV?"

"Yeah I have all of my bags; I was hoping you'd take pity and invite me in." She said slightly joking with him even though she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Yeah, come on in, I'll get your things and then we can talk or something."

"Okay I'll be in the living room."

"Okay baby," He said letting her walk by him and into the house before walking to the car she had rented and grabbing her bags.

After two trips to the car he closed the door and walked into his living room and sat down next to her on the couch. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't go to my brother's or my parent's houses because I don't really feel like answering their questions and getting those disapproving looks."

"That's understandable, and you can stay here as long as you want to baby."

"Thanks," She said scooting closer and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist pulling her closer.

"Have you thought about what I said this morning?"

She pulled away and looked into his eyes for a moment before answering. "Yeah I have thought about it, and I think I'd like to try it out and see what happens."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that Steph."

She smiled at him again before he once again took her into his arms. She liked the feel of someone actually being happy about being with her and hugged him back just as tightly.

He pulled away from her smiling at her before standing up and taking her hands and pulling her into a standing position as well. He started to walk out of the room, her hand still tightly clasped in his own.

"Where are we going Johnny?"

"To celebrate baby."

"I just broke up with my husband and you think I'm up for sex?"

"Baby when I said celebrate I meant going out to dinner." He said stopping to look at her.

"Oh, well whatever I totally knew that."

"Sure Steph, whatever you say."

"Where are we going to go? I don't want to be underdressed."

"Where do you want to go?" He asked answering her question with one of his own.

"Um….somewhere really nice."

He rolled his eyes slightly at her but then smiled in her direction. "Okay fine let's go get dressed then."

"Sounds good to me." She said walking over to her bags and going through one of them to find a nice dress to wear to dinner.

While she was doing this, he walked up to his room to find something to wear as well. He opened his closet and went in searching for that suit she liked of his. He smiled when he found it remembering the day she had made him buy it.

"John what about this one?" He turned around to see where she was at and saw her by the men's suits.

"Steph I thought we were here so you could find a dress?"

"We are but don't you think this would look good on you? I think it would look so cute."

"Cute huh?"

"Uh-huh." She said smiling as she watched him walk over to her.

"Doesn't your husband have one like that?" He asked after he had gotten closer to inspect what she was talking about.

"It's a little different."

He looked into her smoky gray-blue eyes and couldn't explain why he had decided that being with a married woman was a good idea. He knew she would never leave her husband but he had fun with her, and he knew she had a good time with him so he liked to leave it at that.

But then she smiled at him and he remembered that he couldn't leave it at that because he was slowly falling for her a little more every time he was with her.

He broke from his reverie as he heard her calling from downstairs. "Did you find something? Because I am almost ready and I expected you down here before I was dressed."

"Yeah I just had a hard time finding that one suit that you like, but I have it, I'll be down in a minute."

He got dressed not knowing he had taken so long, he supposed he had just gotten lost in his thoughts. He usually did when they involved Stephanie. He finished getting ready and walked back downstairs and into the living room to see her on the couch putting make up on her face.

"Hey you took forever, oh by the way sometime this week we need to find me a doctor around here so I don't have to fly to Connecticut just to see my doctor. "

"Okay baby, maybe we can do that tomorrow. Exactly how many weeks along are you?"

"Well my doctor said I was almost a month and she gave me the prescription for the pre-natal vitamins which I need to get."

"Wow this is a lot of work." He said laughing softly.

"Don't worry I have way more work to do. So we defiantly need to find me a doctor here, I am supposed to have another appointment in a couple of weeks."

"We can do that tomorrow then, are you ready?"

"Yeah," With that she stood up and did a little twirl for him.

"Gorgeous as usual."

Paul was sitting on his couch with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. He had called Shawn after Stephanie had left and the man was flying here to hang out with his best friend. He didn't know how he was supposed to tell anyone what had happened.

His wife was pregnant with another man's child, and was probably with him at this very moment. He knew Shawn would tell him it wasn't his fault and that Stephanie had just been a whore, but he knew at least part of this was his fault.

He knew he should have paid more attention to her because she was his wife and he knew she needed attention, but for some reason he always found something he felt was more important at the moment.

He heard a knock on the door and shouted out for the person on the other side to come in. He knew it was his best friend and he found out he was right as the man in question walked in and sat down next to him.

"So what happened man?"

"We had a stupid fight and she told me that she was pregnant."

"Oh wow, congratulations, there is nothing in the world like being a dad…wait why are you upset about this?"

"It's not mine, its Cena's."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that Paul, I always knew she was a slut, but damn."

"Well I don't place all of the blame on her, it's my fault too. I was the one that pushed her into his arms in the first place."

"Paul none of this was your fault, the marriage was rough for you too, and you didn't go sleep with another woman, let alone get her pregnant."

"Yeah I know, and I'm not taking the full blame but I should have paid more attention to her among other things. I don't blame myself for her getting pregnant with his kid but I am the one that practically shoved her into his arms.

"Maybe you could have paid a little more attention to her, but it was her own fault this happened, you never shoved her into his direction. She went there all on her own."

"Yeah, maybe but I still feel responsible for some of this."

"You know what you need right now my friend?"

"What?" Paul asked looking toward his friend and hoping he wasn't going to suggest bar hopping or anything.

"You need to forget about her for a little while, let's go out to dinner or something and maybe go to a bar."

"Dinner sounds good, but I don't feel like going to a bar."

"Whatever you want my friend."

John pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant that he knew Stephanie would like. He found a spot and parked before shutting the car off and opening his door. He got out and then ran around to the other side of his truck to open the door for Stephanie.

He lent her his hand and helped her hop out of the vehicle before they walked into the restaurant. They were seated and handed their menus and sat there quietly for a few moments.

Stephanie didn't know what she was thinking. She loved Paul but he was such an ass to her and while she had feelings for John they were nowhere near what she felt for her husband. She smiled at John not wanting him to know what she was thinking about.

She was always happy when she was with him, and she loved being in his arms and just being around him in general, but at the same time she knew what she felt on the inside.

She missed her husband.


	15. Chapter 15

Paul was sitting in his living room alone once again. He was supposed to go out with Shawn but when he had gone up to his bedroom to change into something more appropriate he just couldn't do it. He had smelled her as soon as he walked in.

The smell of her perfume brought him back to happier times in their marriage. He could hear laughter in the back of his head, her laughter as he told her some joke he had heard that day. He could hear the sounds of them making love and discussions of children.

He sat down on his bed and sighed to himself. She was pregnant but it wasn't his child. He had never thought that she would have a baby that wasn't his as well. That was when his friend had walked into the room and noticed his friend just sitting there in his pajamas still.

Paul broke from his trance when he heard someone knock on the door. He stood up and walked over to the door, when he opened it he was surprised to see Kelly on the other side.

"What do you want?" He asked not wanting to see anyone at the moment least of all the woman who stood in front of him.

"Well I heard that the bitch had left so I figured we could try us again." She said letting herself in and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He let the contact be for a moment before pulling away. "Don't you think you should have called or something?"

"Why would I do that? I wanted to surprise you."

"Fine, but there was never an us to begin with it was one night. I love my wife Kelly and I told you that the next morning."

"Yeah I know we were never official or anything but I figured we could be. Besides I heard you kicked her out of the house anyway so…"

"I didn't kick her out of the house she chose to leave, and we are just taking some time to reevaluate our relationship." He said in annoyance not wanting Kelly to know that Stephanie was pregnant with someone else's child and that she had left him to presumingly go to that someone.

"Same thing, besides you don't need her, you can have a real woman." She said turning slowly to show off her body to him.

"She is a real woman, and the sex was great Kelly but I think you're just too young for me."

"Age doesn't matter, besides don't you want to get back at her for what she did to you?"

Paul thought about that for a moment before smiling at the woman in front of him. "You know what Kelly? I think you just might have a point. She hurt me, I should do to her what she did to me."

"Well technically it wouldn't be cheating."

"No not cheating on her, moving on with someone that's not her. Maybe we can try to have a relationship after all. Come on in so we can talk."

Kelly smiled at him before walking fully into the house.

Meanwhile Stephanie and John had arrived back at his house and were sitting on the couch. She was straddling his lap at the moment as they talked. His hands were on her thighs rubbing them softly.

"So when are you going to tell your parents?" John asked looking into her smoky gray-blue eyes."

"I don't know, I should probably call them tomorrow or the next day. Defiantly sometime before the show, I don't want to have to worry about the show and that at the same time."

"Yeah, do you think they're going to hate me or something? I mean your dad could fire me or something."

"He wouldn't and couldn't fire you for that and why would they hate you?"

"Because I knocked up their daughter not only while we're not married or anything, but while she was married to someone else."

"I'll take care of all of that don't worry Johnny. When are you going to tell your parents?"

"Well what if we just flew up to West Newbury tomorrow and told them in person?"

"Do they even know you have a girlfriend?"

"Well no, but they'll love you."

"I hope so. Well I think I am going to go to bed, I am so tired right now."

"Yeah let's head up." He said wrapping his arms around her waist before standing up and carrying her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"I was thinking the guest room for me."

"Why?" He asked confused as he dumped her onto his bed before leaning down to kiss her.

"Well I did just leave my husband and I don't know if I feel comfortable."

"I would be lonely if you weren't in here baby." He said kissing her neck.

She tilted her head back to allow him more access to her neck. She just couldn't resist his lips on her and allowed him to run his hand up and under her dress and to her panties.

She reached down and placed her hand on the front of his pants rubbing gently. He groaned against her neck before moving up to her lips. He licked her lips parting them and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

She pulled away and pushed his hands away from her where he had just placed his fingers into her panties. He looked at her, his eyes filled with confusion but she just simply kicked off her heels and scooted up the bed until she reached the pillows and smiled at him seductively.

He smiled at her before kicking his own shoes off and crawling up to her. He hovered over her once again and began to kiss her neck. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him off of her and onto his back before straddling him.

She leaned down and kissed him while gently rubbing herself against him. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her back onto her back and settled himself against her. He kissed her neck, licking and gently biting while running his hand up her thigh and to her panties once again.

He reached them and grabbed them tightly in his hands before pulling hard and ripping them off of her body. She gasped and then giggled wrapping her leg around him.

He pulled away from her though and took her hand and pulled her into a sitting position before grabbing the bottom of her dress. He pulled it up and over her head and threw it somewhere to be found later. He noticed she hadn't been wearing a bra and smirked before pushing her gently back down.

He stood up and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He then undid his pants and took them and his boxers off before climbing back on the bed and hovering over her once again.

"Hard baby?" She asked reaching down and grabbing him before running her hand up his length a few times.

"Yeah and now you have to fix it."

"My pleasure." She said as he grabbed himself and gently entered in to her.

She moaned loudly as he did so and started moving in and out of her slowly. He quickened his pace after a few moments and groaned into her neck as she moved her hips upward to meet him as he came back down and into her.

She wrapped a leg around his waist as he continued thrusting into her and pulling himself out. He then pulled out and away from her. He gently turned her over and spanked her, she moaned loudly at this before he plunged his cock back into her.

After a few moments she was screaming in pleasure as he moved in and out of her harder and faster. He spanked her again as he thrust himself back into her.

"Oh god," She screamed as he did this. "Harder."

He thrust himself into her harder like she had requested and was met with another scream. He could feel himself coming closer to releasing into her so he quickened his pace and moved into her harder. She screamed out again gripping the sheets.

He moaned loudly as he came in her and a moment later he felt her reach her peak as well. He pulled out of her and fell onto his back next to her. She settled herself against him and smiled up at him.

"Now I remember why I decided to have sex with you."

He laughed at her comment as he rubbed her side softly. "Well I never forgot why I did you."

Shawn was sitting in his bedroom waiting for Rebecca to finish checking on the kids so that they could go to bed. She walked in a few moments later and climbed into bed beside him. She snuggled into his side and rested her head on her shoulder.

"So how was Paul?" She asked turning her head slightly upward to look into her husband's eyes.

"He was rightfully upset and didn't want to go out but I think he'll be okay."

"Well just give him some time honey. She really did a number on him huh?"

"Yeah but he should have listened to me when I told him not to marry her and that he was making a mistake."

"Maybe so, but sweetie the heart wants what the heart wants. He had to figure it out the hard way."

"Oh I didn't tell you the worst part of it all."

"There's worse than the fact that she was sleeping around on him?" Rebecca asked not knowing what else Paul had, had to go through because of his slut of a wife.

"She's pregnant and apparently it's Cena's kid."

"What!" She said sitting up and turning with widened eyes toward Shawn.

"Yeah that's what I thought; I guess she really is a slut."

She lay back down beside him and settled herself back into him before speaking again. "Well all we can do is be there for him and help him get over all of this, including her."


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie lay in bed later that night staring up at the ceiling. She was enjoying being with John, and she loved all of the attention that he was showing to her but she missed Paul at the moment. She rubbed his arm softly as it lay across her waist.

She didn't know what to do with her life at the current moment, here she was in love with her husband and pregnant with another man's child. Yes, she had feelings for John, but it was nowhere near what she felt in her heart for Paul.

She knew that he would never forgive her though so she felt that she was kind of settling with someone else. John had woken up when she started rubbing his arm but she looked like she was thinking hard about something so he didn't bother her.

After awhile though he decided to say something to her because he couldn't handle the silence any longer. "Hey baby, what are you thinking about?"

"What?" She said startled out of her thoughts by his voice.

"You look like you're thinking pretty hard about something."

"Oh, it's nothing, I just couldn't sleep and I didn't want to bother you."

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything Steph."

"Yeah of course I am sure silly." She said not wanting to hurt him by confessing that she was really only settling with him, and would be much happier with her own husband.

"Okay, well get some sleep babe. You don't want to be tired tomorrow, we have a busy day."

"I will don't worry. I think I am just going to go downstairs and watch TV for a little bit."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's okay, you should sleep you're tired."

"Okay night baby I love you."

"Night, love you too."

She got up from her place in bed and slipped on her robe before walking out of the room and into the living room. She sat down on the couch before grabbing her cell phone off of the table in front of her. Before she dialed though she picked up the remote and turned on the television as well.

After she was satisfied that John wouldn't hear her from the room she dialed a number she knew by heart. She knew it was late, but she was hoping that he would answer her call.

"Hello?" She heard a gruff voice say.

"Sorry I know I woke you up I just needed to talk to you."

"What do you want?" Paul asked after realizing who it was that was calling him.

"I needed to talk to you about something."

"What, do you want me to move out so that you and Cena can live here or something?"

"No, I miss you and I wanted to talk to you."

"Whatever Stephanie, deal with it." He said before hanging up the phone and yanking the cord out of the wall.

She sat her phone down on the table just staring straight ahead. While she was looking at the television she wasn't really watching it. She should have expected him to do what he had done, she had left him after all but she really did miss him.

She'd have to talk to him on Monday she supposed, or at least try to talk to him.

The next morning Paul woke up and saw that the phone cord was out of the wall. He didn't realize why it was like that until he sat up and woke up a little bit. She had called him and like an idiot he had hung up on her.

Yes he was mad at her, and even more furious at the fact that she was pregnant with a child that wasn't his as well, but he still loved her. He wanted to work on things with her, but he wasn't sure that he could handle seeing a child everyday that was his wife's but not his. He knew that she would never have an abortion or have someone else raise her child.

He just had a lot of things to think about and he knew he needed to talk to his wife. He should have had Kelly in his room and in his bed this morning but after bringing her into the bedroom that he used to share with his wife, and onto the bed, he had made out with her for a moment or so before pulling away and demanding that she leave.

He had wanted to do to Stephanie what she had done to him, again, as he had already slept with someone else once, but he just felt so terribly guilty that he couldn't.

Stephanie woke up to the smell of John cooking something in the kitchen. She was also in the bed again and she could have sworn that she had fallen asleep on the couch after Paul had hung up on her. She got out of bed and then made her way down to the kitchen to see what he was making.

She walked in and saw that he had made pancakes and eggs and smiled. She couldn't believe that he had remembered what her favorite thing to have for breakfast. He looked up from what he was doing and saw her and smiled.

"Morning baby, how are you feeling?"

"I am good, how are you?"

"Great, I woke up to your face, the second time anyway." He said with a small chuckle.

"So you are why I woke up in the bed this morning huh?"

"Yes baby, I woke up to use the bathroom and you weren't in bed. I found you on the couch so I put you back in bed."

"That is so sweet of you; I probably would have woken up with a sore neck if you hadn't done that. Paul never did that; he would cover me up at the most."

"Well baby you're carrying my baby."

She laughed and kissed him on the lips softly before pulling away. He pointed to the seat and she smiled as she sat down. He placed a plate in front of her and she picked up her fork to start eating.

"How am I supposed to eat all of this Johnny?"

"You don't have to eat everything baby, but you should eat as much as you can, you are eating for two now."

"I know, we have that dr. appointment today too so don't forget."

"I didn't babe, it's in an hour so eat up." He said sitting down himself to start eating his own breakfast.

An hour later they were in his car making their way to the doctor's office. They had returned the car she had rented the night before. He pulled into the parking lot and then into a spot in front of the office they were supposed to go into.

He got out and then ran around to the other side to open the door for her. She got out with an appreciative smile to him. He closed the car door and grabbed her hand as they walked through the door. They walked up to the receptionist to check in before sitting down.

John looked around and noticed some of the other women there staring at him. "What are they looking at?" He said leaning in toward Stephanie.

"They either find you extremely sexy or want you to take them right now, or they are amazed that a man actually came to one of these things." She said with a small laugh before glaring at a particularly pretty woman who was looking in John's direction.

"What are you looking at?" She asked the young girl.

"Nothing, just waiting for my friend to come out." The girl said looking back to the magazine she was holding.

A nurse opened the door to the back office and called out Stephanie's name so she stood up and walked over with John behind her. They were led to a small room and the woman handed Stephanie a paper gown to change into before leaving.

She took off her clothes and handed them to John who folded them and sat them down on the counter beside him while she slipped into the garment and sat down on the examination table. The nurse walked back in and took her vital signs while they waited for the doctor to come into the room.

A few moments later the doctor walked in and smiled at Stephanie before telling her to lay back and place her feet up so that she could make sure everything was alright with her area before they brought in the ultrasound machine.

After making sure that everything was okay with her, the doctor left to bring in the ultrasound machine. She smiled over at John who she saw had a very excited smile on his face. She never took him as the kind of guy that would get excited over seeing his child on an ultrasound machine but by the smile on his face she deduced that he was.

"Are you excited to see the baby?" She asked just wanting to make sure that, that was the reason for his smile.

"Yeah, I can't believe we get to see him."

"Him?"

"I've decided that the baby is a boy."

"And what if it's a girl?" She asked wondering what he would say to that.

Before he had a chance to answer the doctor walked back in along with a nurse pushing in the machine. They placed it next to Stephanie and the doctor lifted the gown Stephanie was wearing to just under her breasts.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked after the machine was all ready.

"Yeah, I cannot wait to see the baby." Stephanie replied waiting anxiously to see her child.

The doctor smiled at both Stephanie and John before placing some gel onto the wand of the machine. "Now this is going to be a little cold." She said before placing it on Stephanie's stomach and moving it around some trying to find the baby.

After a few moments the doctor put the wand back onto the machine and looked to the nurse before looking at Stephanie and then at John. Stephanie sat up as the nurse wiped the gel off of her stomach and looked at the doctor with question in her eyes.

"Why didn't you let us see the baby?"

"Ms. McMahon I am really sorry but it appears that you miscarried."

"What? No that is impossible she would have known if she had. My ex had one and she was screaming in agony."

"Well sometimes these things happen and you don't feel anything from it."

"I can't have lost the baby, like John said I would have known."

"Again I am really sorry but you lost the baby. We don't know why things like this happen but they do. You two can try again in a few weeks."

With that the doctor and the nurse left to give Stephanie and John some time alone. John took her into his arms and held her tightly. She wasn't crying or making any noise but he could feel her shaking. After a moment of taking the news in she broke into tears.

He held her as close as he could, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her ear. After a few minutes she pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. "Why did this happen to us? Was it because I cheated on my husband or because…"

"Baby you did nothing to deserve this and neither did I, but you heard what the doctor said sometimes it happens, they don't know why but it does."

She looked at him for another moment or two before falling into his arms again and continuing to cry.


End file.
